I Am God!
by Burning Bunny Books
Summary: Light simply refuses to die on those stairs. The God of the new world would never give in so easily to death. Those who use the Death Note will neither go to Heaven nor Hell, so where does Light end up? We all know that he's a genius, but is his brilliance enough to avoid and possibly cheat death?


**I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

 _"Well, Light. It looks like you've lost. Remember how in the beginning when we first met, I told you that I'd be the one writing your name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison, who knows when you'd die. And I don't want to lie around waiting, so it's all over. You will die here. It was good while it lasted. We eased each other's boredom for quite a while. Well, Light. It's been interesting."_

* * *

I lost... I actually lost. This couldn't be. I... I was supposed to be God. _No_. I am God. But it's all over now. I'm dead. Right, I'm dead. Suddenly, I have a chest pain. It feels heavy and tight. An aching pressure burns through me. And then I'm numb. _Ryuk._ It must be Ryuk. My eyes drift shut, and I can't quite think clearly.

In the end, I guess nobody really wins. Mum and Sayu are probably going to be left traumatized after losing dad, and now me. Misa will most likely live an empty life or commit suicide. L lost Watari and Watari lost L. Even Near, who has defeated me, hasn't won. He no longer has Mello or Matt. Then there's me... I've lost everything. I guess I'm right; nobody actually wins.

Darkness... So much darkness. I'm not scared of it. I embrace it. The beautiful darkness has finally come to take me. I sense the atmosphere around me change. Slightly colder. A bit more comfortable. I'm probably dissolving into nothing now. I can no longer feel the hard bumps of the stairs aginst my body. It's more like I'm floating, and I feel something soft. It's like I'm on the beach. The feeling of sand running between my fingers. Am I not dead? Maybe I'm still dying.

Using all of my remaining strength, I force my eyes to flutter open. I'm greeted by Ryuk's face. What? I look around. I'm in a barren wasteland.

"Where is this? If I remember correctly, Ryuk killed me, and..." Sand. Coldness. A dark aura.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Realm. I welcome you, Light." Sitting up, I attempt to process this. I remember something important that Ryuk had told me when we had first met.

"'Don't you ever dream of being able to go to heaven or hell after using the Death Note.' Is that what you said?" As I say this, Ryuk grins.

"Oh, so you do remember?"

"Well, I guess it makes sense." Grinning, I added, "Since I'm all the way here in your world, I'll obviously become a shini - "

"Don't rush; it'll start in due time," he interrupts, bursting out in laughter.

"Start? What will? Do you mean when I transform into a - AH," I gasp, clutching my chest. What is this? Another heart attack? Well, it wasn't Ryuk again and... I'm already dead.

" _Otoharada Kurou. Heart attack_ ," a deep voice says. I collapse on the floor in pain, but it eventually subsides. Forcing myself back up, I stagger towards Ryuk, who is watching me in interest.

"What's going on? I..."

" _Shibuimaru Takuo. Car accident_ ," the powerful voice says. I look around for the source, but the next thing I know, I'm slammed into by a truck that appears out of nowhere. Somehow, I recover yet again, but not without the full blow of terror and agony that I experience with it. Eventually, things click into place in my mind. Petrified of my thoughts being correct, my eyes widen and I begin shaking.

"This can't be... Whoever I've killed so far..."

"You noticed?" Ryuk chuckles. "As much as you killed others, you'll suffer with the same pain."

"So then..."

"That's right. If you killed 10 thousand people with the Death Note, then you're going to die 10 thousand times in the exact same way. This is the atonement of whoever uses the notebook."

"No way..." I tremble, sweat dripping down my face.

"Did you think that you would become a shinigami too?" he asks cruelly. I begin twitching, as I hear the deadly words yet again.

" _Misora Naomi. Suicide._ "

"What is this voice? Who is this?"

"It's the King of Shinigami's voice. Only that old fart's Death Note can kill the same human over and over again." Whilst he explains this, my hand begins rising, but not from my doing.

"I can't... control... my hand," I gasp, as it wraps around my own throat. "Please, Ryuk. Stop this," I beg. "Do something. Save me," I choke on my words.

"It's no use, Light. You'll experience all the deaths, and will die in the end." This couldn't be happening. "From body and soul - even from people's memories and all the records in the human world. Completely."

"No! I don't want to die anymore! I don't want to..." A tear trickles out down my cheek, and my eyes roll back. My body lands on the ground with a thud. I die yet again. Panting, I shiver, curled up in a ball, unprepared for the next attacks.

"Hmm, I could do with some apples." And with that, Ryuk disappeared.

* * *

I'm not sure how long he was gone for. It feels like an unbearably long amount of time. When he returns, he has a sack full of apples, and I'm lying on the ground, barely able to breath. Inhaling slowly, I sit up.

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha... HA HA HA" I laugh. He pauses with an apple halfway up to his mouth, shocked.

"You've gone crazy from the fear..." he says.

"1,953," I cackle.

"Eh?"

"I've died 1,953 times. Ha ha... - ARGH!"

" _Raye Penber. Heart attack_." Convulsing, I make it though this death.

"Ha... 1,954."

"What's the use in counting?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I will experience all of the deaths and disappear, right?" He nods, taking a bite. "That means that as long as I'm experiencing those deaths, I will exist." Confused, he listens in fascination.

"Well... That's true."

"That will be more than enough time," I smirk.

"Light, you... What're you thinking?" Huffing, I grin.

"The King of Shinigami. I'm going to look for him... And I'll make a deal with him." During all of these deaths that I've been experiencing, I have had enough time to come up with this plan. "If I were to ask him to warrant my safety, he would turn me away. However, instead of that, I will lend him my intelligence. I can offer an amazing strategy to rebuild the rotten Shinigami Realm."

Entertained, Ryuk says, "I highly doubt the old fart would be interested in that."

"Ha ha, who do you think you're talking to Ryuk? I'm the guy who became the God of the human world. All I'll have to do is wheedle him."

"You really think you can do that?"

"Ryuk, I am still God! If I have to, I will even kill the King. Human verses Shinigami - A battle for the summit! Ha ha... but let's hope that it doesn't come to that." I can already see the plan coming into place. "I'm not done yet, Ryuk. I'll amaze you even more."

"You really are the best," he praised, munching on his apples. "Amazing... Indeed!"

"Let's go, Ryuk. Take me to the King and I'll show you the genesis of the new world once again." He watches, as I crumble onto the floor in another spasm of torment.

"Ha ha... 1,955," I hiss, dragging myself up again. I can do this. I am still God!

Guffawing, Ryuk says, "This is going to be a long journey, Light..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you think.**

 **If you enjoyed this, favourite and follow. I'll try to update soon!**

 **-Burning Bunny Books**


End file.
